OS Dernier baiser
by Fanfic-Ritz
Summary: AU - Ce qui aurait pu se passer suite à l'épisode 6x09...


_**Disclaimer** : Je fais cela par unique plaisir personnel. La série Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et ayant-droits._  
><em>Par contre, cette fiction m'appartient totalement. Merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas le faire passer pour votre ou le publier sur d'autres sites.<em>  
><strong><br>TOUS PUBLICS - SUITE DIRECTE AU 6x09**

**OS - Dernier baiser**

Son cœur allait exploser si elle continuait à pleurer. Il ne tenait plus.  
>La pluie tambourinait aux carreaux aussi vite que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. A la seule lueur de l'éclairage public, on aurait dit deux sillons argentés venus illuminer son visage. Mais la réalité était toute autre.<p>

La voiture ralentit et il se gara sur un espace libre. Le flot de pensées qui l'assaillaient était trop insupportable pour qu'il puisse continuer à conduire sans risquer de les tuer tous les deux. Mais quelque part, ils mourraient déjà, à petit feu.

Lorsqu'il coupa le contact, le bruit de la pluie sur la tôle de la voiture s'intensifia brusquement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au son des sanglots qui émanaient de manière anarchique de la forme recroquevillée sur le siège près de lui. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil vers elle mais regretta son geste immédiatement. Pour autant, il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard. Les quelques secondes où il s'autorisa à l'observer lui parurent des heures. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux dépassait l'entendement. Le peu de lumière parvenant d'un réverbère au coin de la rue donnait à la scène une allure encore plus irréelle. Elle, d'habitude si forte, si droite, ne ressemblait plus en cet instant qu'à une masse indescriptible, mouillée, et secouée de soubresauts qui sonnaient tous comme la dernière plainte d'un mourant. Elle respirait avec difficulté et semblait incapable de bouger. Ses mains, qui tentaient en vain de dissimuler son visage, étaient d'une maigreur affolante. Elles pourraient presque ressembler à celles des cadavres décharnés qui arrivaient parfois sur sa table d'autopsie, pensa-t-il…

Il chassa d'un mouvement de paupières les horribles images qui lui parvinrent instantanément. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Toute sa silhouette s'affaissa. Il se sentait craquer, lui aussi. Chaque sanglot qui parvenait à ses oreilles affaiblissait sa volonté de rester fort, pour eux deux. A quoi bon d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas dupe. Il se mentait depuis bien longtemps.

Il chercha quoi dire, pendant un long moment. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien ne pouvait excuser la douleur d'un rejet, d'un cœur brisé. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et pourtant, elle était tellement déplacée dans ce –presque- silence, qu'un coup de feu n'aurait pas été plus bruyant. Il commença sa phrase sans même savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

« Tempérance… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'être surprise par le fait qu'il utilise son prénom. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Ça ne pouvait être que pire.  
>Elle se jeta à son cou si fort que s'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait surement tombé à la renverse par la violence de l'impact. Immédiatement, elle referma ses bras autour de son cou et enfoui son visage meurtri dans son torse avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Elle le serra si fort que lorsqu'il sentit son corps se serrer contre le sien, la maigreur de ses formes ne lui sembla que plus réelle.<p>

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela. Avec douceur, son bras gauche vint se caler contre le bas de son dos, le droit quant à lui réussit à atteindre sa tête, et d'un geste naturel, il commença à caresser ses cheveux. C'était pire qu'avant. Maintenant, en plus de l'entendre pleurer, il sentait chacun de ses sanglots contre son torse. Comme si elle lui donnait des coups de poings. Il baissa sa tête au niveau du visage enfoui et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Une larme solitaire s'échappa d'entre ses paupières pour se mêler à celles qui trempaient déjà son t-shirt.

Ce furent peut être quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Une éternité. Mais jamais la source de ses larmes ne semblait se tarir. Au rythme calme de la main qui caressait toujours ses cheveux, elle resserrait son emprise autour de son cou. Comme si cela seul pouvait l'empêcher de partir.

Peu à peu, ses larmes cessèrent. Dans un élan de courage qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle trouva alors la force de bouger et de se détacher de lui, avec une lenteur extrême. Il ne résista pas et ses bras glissèrent le long de son corps comme s'ils étaient totalement inanimés. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait toujours à quelques centimètres de lui, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, à peine perceptibles.

Et il croisa son regard.

Il se figea presque sur place. Jamais un regard n'aurait pu le bouleverser avec une telle intensité. L'habituel bleu de ses yeux avait cédé la place à un gris argenté, rendu brillant par les larmes. La lumière quasi-inexistante lui épargnait la vision de ses paupières rouges et gonflées. Son visage émacié était débraillé, trempé, d'un mélange de pluie et de pleurs.

Impossible de se détacher de cette vision. Malgré le désespoir, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle à ses yeux.

Là encore, il aurait été incapable de quantifier le temps qui avait passé. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, ne parlait. La pluie quant à elle, continuait son éternel ballet.

Enfin, il compris. Alors il la laissa faire. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu lui offrir en ce moment n'aurait réussi à apaiser même une infime partie de sa peine. Mais il ne voulait pas être de nouveau la cause de ses larmes.

Timidement, avec une lenteur exagérée, elle se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. A nouveau, des larmes lui échappèrent lorsque qu'elle sentit l'effleurement de sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Presque maladroitement, elle fit glisser ses lèvres à la découverte de celles qu'elle avait déjà goutées, auparavant. L'image lui effleura brièvement l'esprit, mais ces souvenirs étaient trop heureux pour qu'elle puisse s'autoriser à y penser maintenant. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer franchement avant que deux mains chaudes ne viennent effacer les larmes sur ses joues. A contrecœur, elle se détacha de lui pour observer sa réaction. Une expression indéchiffrable barrait son visage. Il semblait triste. Elle attendit dans ses yeux une quelconque interdiction qui ne vint jamais. Alors elle unit à nouveau leurs lèvres comme pour faire perdurer l'instant. Un tacite accord et il ouvrit les lèvres, autorisant leurs langues à se toucher pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Le ballet qu'ils entamèrent n'aurait pas pu être plus lent. Chacun semblait mémoriser la moindre seconde de ce dernier baiser qu'ils s'autorisaient. Car ils le savaient tous deux, même si, en cet instant, ils cherchaient à l'oublier, jamais plus ils ne pourraient faire ça. Jamais plus ils ne se toucheraient, jamais plus ils ne fermeraient les yeux en anticipant le contact à venir. Jamais plus ils ne pourraient s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Alors ils oublièrent tout, jusqu'à ceux qu'ils étaient, pour ne plus être que deux âmes qui s'unissent à travers un simple baiser. Un baiser empreint d'un désespoir sans fin. Un dernier baiser. Les larmes mêlées noyaient leurs lèvres, leurs mains s'étaient trouvées et se serraient dans un ultime lien qui n'était pourtant destiné qu'à se briser.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, la séparation fut inévitable. Il ne parvint pas à croiser à nouveau ses yeux, car elle avait baissé la tête pour cacher les pleurs qui striaient encore ses joues.

Après ça, il ne la revit jamais.  
>Car ce soir là, comme la pluie qui avait séché sur ses vêtements, Tempérance Brennan avait disparu paisiblement, comme une larme au creux de ses lèvres.<p> 


End file.
